


Deluge

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: "I haven't been underwater since my mother tried to drown me in a bathtub when I was twenty-two."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Deluge

Her son was going off to Hollywood. It was the same kind of fantastical day-dreaming that chained her away from happiness and fortune.

What little that was left of the Sugarman name was left in Bojack’s hands and he would besmirch it if he made his way to Hollywood.

“His interests in that racehorse will damn him down that cowardly path,” Beatrice thought.

He couldn’t leave. He would not leave because if he did then Beatrice would be left in this home with her second biggest mistake.

And yet – and yet there was a way to keep him here and take Beatrice away from here.

Sometimes it felt like it was a sin that Bojack was alive.

Beatrice moved through her home like a ghost. A shade disconnected from her consciousness. She walked into the bathroom, the old yellowed tile cool underneath her feet.

Beatrice sat down on the rim of the tub. She placed the plug in the drain and she could smell mildew as she turned on the bathtub’s facet. Water filled the tub so high that it spilled over the edge.

“Bojack,” she called. With any hope left her voice would be enough to inspire fear in his blood forever.

Bojack entered and there a pinch of resentment in his eyes that had manifested there since he was a teenager.

“What is it, mom?”

“Go fix your hair. Or don’t, it’s not like it will change that ugly face your father gave you.”

“Can I return it? I have a receipt.” It was bold, for someone that believed he would be out of this house soon.

“You will not backtalk me under this house.”

Bojack said nothing more which befitted Beatrice’s interests. He learned those awful habits from Hollywood and would never speak of them again.

Bojack was focused on fixing his hair, looking closely, and it was then that Beatrice made her move.

She slammed his face against the mirror. It cracked and a shard scratched against Bojack’s face and Beatrice saw blood trickle from his cheek. She took advantage of his disorientated state and shoved him to the tub.

Beatrice pushed his throat against the edge of the tub and shoved his head down. She thought dimly that it would have been easier if he was smaller. The blood that flowed from his cheek dissipated in the water.

He thrashed under her grasp. Beatrice pushed down harder, counting every bubble that escaped to the surface.

There was a frantic strike to her ribs and Beatrice fell to the floor.

She looked up at Bojack and never realized until now that he had gotten so tall. In this moment he towered over her. Water dripped from his head and his blood slithered wetly down to his mouth.

There was a wild look in his eyes that made Beatrice’s breath catch in her throat.

“Fuck,” Bojack said.

It contained all of his anger and hatred, a culmination of his entire life. He left the room and Beatrice could hear him shoulder past Butterscotch.

Butterscotch looked in and only said, “Jesus, Bea. Now we have to replace that mirror.”

He left her alone, too. After all of this Beatrice could feel hollowness make its home in her chest.


End file.
